brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Distributive Property/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim and Moby are on a farm. Moby is standing beside some cows and chickens. Tim is sitting on a bale of hay, wearing a straw hat and overalls. A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim & Moby, what is the distributive property? From, Rachel. TIM: Well, the distributive property is a rule of math that helps us figure out problems involving multiplication and addition. For instance, we can use the distributive property to figure out how many animals are coming in today. Five trucks are coming today, and each one is carrying 4 cows and 11 chickens. On-screen, a red pickup truck appears above the number, 5; a cow appears above the number, 4; and a chicken appears above the number, 11. TIM: So, that's 5 trucks times 4 cows plus 11 chickens. There are a couple of ways to solve the problem of how many total animals we can expect to get. On-screen, parentheses appear around 4 and 11, and a plus sign appears between them. TIM: Remember that we generally work with the parentheses first. It looks like in each truck there are… 4 plus 11 is 15. On-screen, the term, 4 plus 11, changes to 15. TIM: Then we have five trucks so 5 times 15 will get us our answer. On-screen, Tim pulls out a calculator and punches in 5 times 15. The answer is 75. TIM: So, we have 75 animals coming in today. On-screen, a truck pulls up behind Tim and Moby. TIM: But, say you don't have a calculator handy. According to the distributive property, 5 times the quantity of 4 plus 11, is the same thing as, 5 times 4 plus 5 times 11. On-screen, an equation appears, reading, 5 times the quantity of 4 plus 11 equals 75. The left side of the equation becomes, 5 times 4 plus 5 times 11. TIM: This makes it much easier! 5 times 4 is 20 and 5 times 11 is 55. And 20 plus 55 equals 75! On-screen, the term, 5 times 4, changes to 20. The term, 5 times 11, changes to 55. A plus sign appears between them. TIM: So, both methods get us 75 as the answer. We just used the distributive property to figure it out without the calculator! Here’s a recap. Text appears, which reads as Tim narrates: For any numbers A, B, and C, A, times the quantity B, plus C, is equal to A, times B, plus A, times C. On-screen, a chicken and a cow walk by Tim. Moby beeps as he hammers a fence post into the ground. TIM: See, if you had used the distributive property, it would have been easier to figure out how many animals were coming in today. Then you could have built the fence before they got here. Moby beeps, and continues to whack the fence post with his hammer. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts